Altovacation
by mileyzfan123
Summary: Ash is upset after his Unova journey and decides to take a vacation to Alto Mare for the Wallace Cup. Includes most common shippings, though girls' sides only. Ash is too dense to notice anything anyway... Or is he? Cover picture is from Google Images. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Currently on hiatus until further notice.
1. I Need a Vacation

**Well, I've realized something. There aren't any real fanfics hat are meant to support all main shippings. Therefore, that's what I chose to do for this one. Well, at least for the girl side. Ash is too dense to get it... Well, without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

**All characters have actually aged in this fanfic by at least three years, so keep that in mind.**

**Shippings included with start chapter [~pairing (chapter ****introduced if not 1)]****  
~Ash/Misty  
****~Ash/May (2)  
****~Ash/Latias  
****~Ash/Meloetta (I don't get this one, but I love Meloetta!)  
****~Ash/Ash's Bayleef  
~Mew/Pikachu (Maybe 2) (go random!)  
~Oshowatt and Piplup fighting over Meloetta (2) (the rivalry begins... again...)****  
**

**If I'm missing any other somewhat common pairings other than Ash/Iris (Iris Plays a different role in all this madness) and Ash/Dawn (Just decided not to do that one), please tell me and I'll try to include them. This is going to be rather interesting...**

**I love elipses...**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHANCES OF ME OWNING POKEMON ARE THE CHANCES OF ASH BEING ELEVEN IN THE ANIME. ZERO PERCENT.**

* * *

**Altovacation  
Chapter 1:  
I need a vacation...**

**Pallet Town: shortly after Unova league.**

A raven-haired boy, about fifteen years old, with a Pikachu was walking in the forest, playing a game of hide-and-go-seek with some of his Pokemon, trying to get his mind off his defeat in the recent Unova League.

"Ash!" an older man in a white lab coat called! "One of your friends is looking for you!"

Ash, who decided that he wouldn't be able to finish he game any time soon, went over to the man.

"Who is it, Professor Oak?" Ash asked the older man.

"Brock, he says that he wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll go talk." Ash replied before walking out of the lab, finding Brock right outside the lab.

"Hi Ash! Long time no see! Have you decided where you're going to go for your next journey yet?" Brock asked his long time friend.

"Not really. I don't know of any other regions to go."

"Well, I believe there is the Kalos region. However, the League there won't be open for a few months."

"Exactly my point. There are n real other good places to go."

"You could try contests. You did pretty well in the three you've competed in so far," Brock suggested.

"Maybe as a last resort. I need to get my mind off the League for a while."

"Well why not go somewhere just to relax! Take a vacation! Can't be anything wrong with that! In fact, I'll come with you! I'm sure I can get time off from work for a week or so."

"Maybe you're right. A vacation with some of my friends sounds nice. But where to?"

"You choose a place. Here's the boat schedule."

Ash looked over the schedule. He recognized a couple places from Unova, such as Undella town, but he'd just been there. Then one place caught his attention.

"Hey, it looks like there's a boat head to Alto Mare in a couple weeks," Ash said. "It's been a while since we've been there. So many memories..."

"Well then, looks like we're going there. Make sure to let your mom know first."

"Okay, I should start getting ready."

* * *

**Somewhere else in the region...**

Dawn and Misty were at the Pokemon Center in a forest in Kanto, trying to find out their location on a map.

"Wow, we're doing almost as bad as Ash at this," Misty stated.

"Well, no one can be that bad. At least we remember to make sure the map is right-side-up" Dawn replied.

"I just realized. Why don't we go ask Nurse Joy where we are right now?"

"I say that we should have thought of that sooner. However, I think I know where we are."

"Really? Where?"

"Right here" Dawn said, pointing to a forest just outside of a small town by the ocean. "Pallet Town apparently has a forest nearby, and we're in it." Asking the Nurse Joy at the desk confirmed the theory.

"Maybe we could call Professor Oak and have him take us to Pallet Town?"

"No, I think we can walk. Only about three to four miles there. There's no need, Why?"

"Just wondering..." Misty replied, not wanting to reveal her long-lasting fear for bug Pokemon.

"Maybe Ash will come with us to Alto Mare for the Wallace Cup. I think he's still at Pallet Town. I don't think there's any other Pokemon Leagues left." Dawn said, knowing of Misty's crush on their old friend. "I'd also like to hear about his travels since we last saw each other."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

**Alto Mare, Secret Garden**

Latias was sitting on the swing, thinking about one thing: Ash.

"Why can't I get him to visit, at least for a day or two?" Latias asked. "I hope he still remembers me. Maybe he'll come to the tournament that starts in a couple of months..."

And little did she know that her wish was about to come true...

* * *

**Pallet Town, Oak's Laboratory**

Ash was trying to decide which Pokemon he'd take to Alto Mare with him. Besides Pikachu of coarse. He'd Also decided to bring Oshowott, since the Pokemon would most likely love the water city. The next inspiration came in the form of a Pokemon tackling him suddenly.

"Bay, bay!"

Ash's Bayleef greeted her trainer in her usual manner, tackling him. Ash figured that he'd bring the grass Pokemon, though she refused to stay out of her Pokeball. Ash also eventually decided to bring Pidgeot, who had recently returned, but had trouble deciding the other two Pokemon, but decided not to worry about it. He doubted Team Rocket would try to intervene at Alto Mare.

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn called, running up to her friend.

"Dawn! What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I was nearby, so I came by to say hi! Have you heard where the Wallace Cup is this year?"

"No, actually I haven't."

"It's at Alto Mare! It's such a beautiful place!"

"I know, I've been there before, a few years ago."

"Really? What's it like? What-"

"Let's catch up later, I have to get back to Professor Oak."

"Hey, Ash!" Misty called.

"You're here too?" Ash asked, followed by a sigh. "Come with me..."

Ash made sure to let Professor Oak know which Pokemon he'd be taking with him on the trip, so he could record it in the computer that keeps track of trainers' records. After that, the threesome left, meeting up with Brock along the way.

"So when are we leaving, anyway?" Misty asked.

"The next boat for Alto Mare leaves in two weeks, so we have just about that much time to get ready," Brock replied.

"Well, we're all already ready, so what do we do now?" Dawn asked. "Hey, Ash! Are you going to participate in the Wallace Cup? Misty and I are."

"I was planning on visiting some friends I met there, but sure, why not?"

"Well, you three better start practicing. Especially you and Misty, Ash. Misty never entered a contest, and over a year since you've entered one." Brock told his three friends.

"You're right, I think it's been since the one I entered Buizel in."

"Well, let's get to it!" Misty said, dragging Ash by the wrist.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a distant land...**

Meloetta was sitting on her favorite rock, daydreaming about her adventures with Ash. It was so fun to be outside of this place, to explore and see new things. She was sad when Ash didn't win the Pokemon League._ I wish I could have stayed with him, but I have to stay here, where it's safe. But there was one thing that bothered me: why couldn't I get Ash out of my head? I think I should go ask Ridley. He'll understand, right? _

"Hey, Meloetta? What's wrong?" Ridley asked. Meloetta didn't have to tell him to know what was wrong. "You miss Ash, don't you?" Meloetta nodded in reply. "Well, I believe there is another tournament in a place called Alto Mare, would you like to go there?" Meloetta nodded, reminding herself to try learning telepathy sometime. "I need to get permission from our leader first, but we'll start preparations just in case.

* * *

**Two weeks later at Alto Mare...**

Latias simply could not take it anymore. If Ash didn't come on this next boat, she might as well just leave to look for him. She didn't even feel like going out , so she waited. Then the boat came, carrying a certain someone with a Pikachu on his shoulder to the town.

* * *

**I apologize to the Pearlshippers who are reading this, but I couldn't think of any clear evidence of romantic feelings between the two, and Dawn seems like the most fitting to play the "I'm fine with being just friends" role I'm looking for. If you have any questions, comments, or just feel like letting out your life problems and putting them on my shoulders, leave a review and I'll do my best to respond in the next chapter. This is going to be a fairly short story, though, especially compared to the my _A New Adventure_ series. Also please take the time to check out the poll I posted on my profile. Remember to review and I'll see you in the next update!**


	2. Friends, Battles, and Problems

**Bonjour to all the people of the universe! I have returned from camp with another chapter of Altovacation! And not nearly as much place skipping (probably)! Go Mew! Go completely random phrases! Anyway, we have a review to answer!**

_I'm not a big supporter of any shipping, but this one has one of my favorites and the one I hate the most. Weirdly enough, even though I find most shipping-centric fics annoying and stupid, I'm interested in this one, or at least enough to want to find out what happens. I'll be following this, I guess._

_I really think you should have more non-dialogue writing though, describe the setting a little more before going to what's happening in it. I both liked and disliked the skipping around to different locations, it's a good way to introduce some characters, but it moves around a little too much._

_Nice start to this story, I'll be waiting for an update._

_-rioludoodle_

**Nice long review! Exactly what I like! Now, a long reply! First, this story is actually more based around Altoshipping if any of the mentioned shippings, maybe Pokeshipping (other one with proof of Ash returning any feelings for that I could figure out), since Ash is too dense to notice anything about them anyway except for a few occasions in Pokemon Heroes, Jirachi Wish Maker, and "Gotta catch Ya Later" (last episode with Misty as Ash's main female traveling partner) where there are proven quotes/actions where one or both are mentioned for Ash to return feelings for the two. I like to stick to the main characterization of the anime characters, so I didn't change that about Ash. The main plot is really the Wallace Cup, which happens to be at Alto Mare. The shippings thing is more of a second side plot which I added to make it a little more interesting to a majority of a general, randomly selected, audience of general Pokémon fans. Also, that is really the only reason I kept switching the setting, to show why and how each person/Pokemon is going to Alto Mare in the first place (crush on Ash, Brock would be so jealous right now...). I'm trying to only change scene in this chapter only when I don't need to write every single conversation when people move from place to place, it's almost all on the boat anyway.**** Third person isn't really my strong point in writing, and working on that is a reason I thought of for this story while I read this review of yours. There really aren't any shippings for Ash's P.O.V. Well, sorry for the insanely huge and giant paragraph, and feel free to ask questions you have!**

**Well, remember to read, review and enjoy this next chapter!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS MUCH OF POKEMON:**_

NOTHING IS

HERE...

_**NOW YOU KNOW**_

* * *

**ALTOVACATION  
SOME MORE FRIENDS**

**On a boat headed towards Alto Mare...**

Ash was looking ahead at the island before him, deep in thought about the events of the last time he visited. There were good times, the Tour de Alto Mare, meeting Latias, Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latios. Ash did not want to remember Latios' fate, however. When Tobias used a Latios in the Sinnoh League, he almost broke down, remembering the Latios he knew and came to be such great friends with. Some things just sick with you for the rest of your life. Just then, a familiar pair of voices called to Ash, breaking him from his trance.

"Hey, ash!" Max called. "Long time no see!"

"Hey, Max! Hi, May!" Ash greeted his friends from the Hoenn region. Then Ash realized the Ralts beside Max. "I see you got your first Pokémon, Max!"

"Yup! I just became a trainer a week ago! Can we have our battle now like you promised?" **(1)**

It took Ash a second to remember. "Of coarse! But is there actually a battlefield on this ship? I haven't seen one. Then again, I've been here pretty much the whole time."

"OK! Follow me!" Max ran off to the battlefield Ash, Pikachu, and May sweatdropped.

"Max is a little bit excited about all this, isn't he?" Ash asked May.

"You can tell?" May asked sarcastically. The two friends followed Max to the battle field. May offered to judge the match.

"You ready Max?" Ash asked.

"Am I ever! Let's do this! Go, Ralts!" Max called, followed by Ralts running up onto the battlefield.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash called. Some of their other friends came over to watch the battle. Dawn, Brock, and Misty came up and took seats on the bleachers nearby.

"Hey, May. Is this Max's first Pokémon battle?" Brock asked as he passed by May.

"Yup! I hope he does well..." May replied.

"You sure you still want to go through with this, Max?" Ash asked.

"Yup!" Max replied.

Ash then turned to May. "On your call!"

"Oh, right!" May said, realizing that she was supposed to be the judge for this match. "Battle begin!"

"You start Max!" Ash called to his friend.

"Alright! Ralts use Hypnosis!" Ralts used its psychic powers to send several rings of light toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge with quick attack!" Pikachu dashed to the side, followed by a stream of white light, causing Ralts' attack to miss. "Now use Iron Tail to jump into the air!" Pikachu's tail glowed silver, and Pikachu hit the ground, rising high into the high into the air. "Now Electro Ball!" Pikachu formed a yellow ball of electricity by the end of its tail, which was then absorbed into Pikachu's Iron Tail, electrifying the Iron Tail attack.

"Whoa!" Dawn exclaimed. "I knew Ash sometimes uses contest moves in battles, but I've never seen anything like that!"

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed, amazed at how awesome the attack looked.

"Must be something Pikachu learned in Unova," Brock explained. "Though I believe he did something similar with Thunderbolt in Sinnoh, against Tobias' Latios, if I recall."

"Pikachu, now!" Ash called, Pikachu responding by

"Ralts, Safeguard!" Ralts formed a protective sphere of energy, but it wasn't strong enough to defend against Pikachu's attack, which, although weakened from having to break through the energy field, managed to land a direct hit. Despite the powerful combination attack, Ralts seemed almost unfazed.

"Wow, Max! Ralts is really strong! Wouldn't be surprised if it evolved soon!" Ash stated. Almost as if on cue, Ralts started glowing white, changing form. "Wow, am I psychic or something?" a couple seconds later, Ralts had fully evolved into a Kirlia.

"Wow, awesome! Ralts evolved!" Ralts, now Kirlia, now started to dance around joyously.

"Er, I think we should just stop for now, Max. It looks like Kirlia just wants to dance around." Ash suggested, but Kirlia stopped dancing and continued to battle position. "Or not. Ready to get going again?"

"Yeah! Kirlia, Magical Leaf!" Kirlia formed multiple green, crescent-shaped, glowing leaves with psychic energy and then fired them at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, deflect them with Thunderbolt counter shield!" **(2)** Pikachu jumped into the air, fired a Thunderbolt, then started to spin around in midair, creating a randomly strung sphere of electricity, successfully defending Pikachu from the Magical Leaf.

"Woah! what was that?" Max asked, Kirlia seeming equally surprised. "Magical Leaf is supposed not always hit!"

"Not if there's no leaves to hit with!" Ash said point-of-factly.

"Nice work Ash," a new voice said.

"Hey, it's Zoey!" Dawn said. "How are you?"

"Fine," Zoey answered, taking a seat next to Dawn on the bleachers. "But since when did Ash compete in contests?"

"He's been training to enter this year's Wallace Cup!" Dawn replied. "He's practiced combinations every day since he chose to do so!"

"Well, that certainly makes it interesting. Thought he'd be heading to some other region for yet another Pokemon League right now."

"That was his first choice," Brock replied. "However, the next League in Kalos doesn't start for another few months, so he decided to take a vacation. It just so happened that the Wallace Cup was at the same place, so he decided to enter."

"Kirlia, Psychic!" Max called to his Pokemon. Pikachu was then lifted into the air.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released a bolt of electric energy right at Kirlia, causing the Emotion Pokemon to lose focus and release Pikachu from the Psychic attack, and Pikachu managed to land on its feet without further harm. "Now quick attack with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu used Quick Attack to quickly run around in different shapes, while also charging a Thunderbolt, leaving yellow streaks in the air in the form of the various shapes, confusing Max. "Pikachu, now!" Though the spectators wondered what attack that was supposed to be, Pikachu knew, and proceeded to jump straight into the air over the center of the battlefield, then release the Thunderbolt attack, which was more of a flash of light due to all the stored electricity.

"Wow, May, he's getting better than you at this, you really need practice," a familiar voice to May said, causing May to flinch, though she ignored it.

After the light dissipated, it was revealed that Kirlia was knocked out. "Er, Kirlia is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" May called, realizing this.

"Aw, I lost..." Max moped.

"Come on, Max, look on the bright side!" Ash said, wanting to cheer up his friend. "Ralts evolved, right? Besides, you actually did really well for your first battle!"

Suddenly, a large Pokemon, carrying a person on it, who in turn had a small Pokemon on his shoulder, though only Ash and Dawn recognized the trio. The smaller Pokemon levitated down and flew over to Ash. "Lo me ta!"

"Hey, Meloetta! How've you been!" Ash said, returning the hug that Meloetta gave him. "But Ridley, Why are you two here in the first place?"

"Meloetta wanted to come and watch the tournament in person. Or well, Pokemon, if you will," Ridley replied, jumping down from Golurk.

"Well, it look like we all have our stories to tell, don't we?" Brock stated.

* * *

**Way up at the Hall of Origin...**

"Lady Mew, I have something to ask of you," Arceus told the playful Pokemon.

"Aw, I was just going down to Alto Mare to watch the Pokemon Contest!" Mew complained, flying circles in the air.

"Yes, I realize that," Arceus said, somewhat annoyed by Mew's constant playfulness. "Latias has been seeming rather ill lately, I would like you to check and see if you can find out what is wrong."

"Oh, you haven't heard? All the Legendaries are talking about it! I heard Latias fell in love with the Chosen One!" Mew started flying around, trying to catch her tail. "So romantic!"

"Hm, this complicates things. Pokemon/human relationships are forbidden under my laws. I'm sure they both know this."

"Aw, don't be a party-pooper! I can see it now! A whole movie! Two star-crossed lovers, yet their love is forbidden!" Mew managed to catch her tail, so she started flying circles around Arceus.

"I believe you are thinking of what the humans call 'Romeo and Juliet'," Arceus replied.

"Aw, whatever, I'll go check on Latias," Mew said. "But I'm still going to the Tournament!"

"Fine, but please don't forget to do as I asked."

"Arcy, you insult me. When have I ever forgotten to do what you want me to do?"

"Well, last time, you saw a candy store and decided to disguise yourself and buy some candy, and then got distracted when you realized that you were at a carnival. Then the time before that,-"

"Okay, I get it!" Mew pouted. "I won't get distracted this time! I promise!" Mew flew off.

"Somehow, I doubt that..." Arceus said to himself.

* * *

**Back on the boat...**

"Wow, Ash, you really do live up to your reputation of seeing every legendary Pokemon!" Misty exclaimed after hearing Ash's tales from Unova.

"Meloetta seems to be quite happy to see Ash again," Dawn pointed out, giggling, noticing Meloetta. "Though I don't get how all the other people don''t realize that Meloetta is here." As if on cue, a net dropped down to grab Pikachu and Meloetta.

"Prepare for trouble!" A teenage girl's voice said.

"And make it double!" a teenage boy said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to he stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash called to the trio in their Meowth Balloon, anger in his voice. "Give back Pikachu and Meloetta!"

"Since when did we do what you asked?" Jessie called back. "Never!"

"Well, I'll get them myself!" Ash said. "Go, Pidgeot!" Ash released Pidgeot from its Pokeball, and got on its back. "Let's go!"

"Whoa! When did the twerp's Pidgeot come back!?" James asked.

"Pidgeot, Arial Ace on the net!" Pidgeot's wings glowed white, and easily get through the net, though Meloetta was able to levitate, Pikachu started to fall into the water. So, since Ash was so brash, he directed Pidgeot straight down, in an attempt to catch and save his best friend.

"Lo me!" Meloetta called, rushing down, following Ash. Thankfully, though a bit melodramatic in doing so, Ash managed to catch Pikachu and return him to the deck of the ship.

"Now, Bayleef! Razor Leaf!" Ash called, releasing Bayleef from her Pokeball. Bayleef released a stream of sharp leaves straight at the balloon, destroying it.

"Wow, I didn't expect that. We never got to send our own Pokemon!" James complained.

"Well, we should have expected the twerp to have other Pokemon with him," Jessie said, disappointed at yet another failed attempt to catch Pikachu.

"Team Rocket's Blasting off again!" the three of them called.

"Great Job, guys!" Ash said to his Pokemon. Meloetta started dancing around Ash's head in midair.

"Attention Passengers!" a voice said over the ship-wide intercom. "We will be arriving at Alto Mare in approximately 30 minutes. Please make sure you have gathered all of your belongings and are ready to leave the boat."

"Well, you heard him," Ash said to his friends, returning Pidgeot and Bayleef. "Let's get ready!" Ash then went to his room on the boat to pack up all his things.

* * *

**Around 30 minutes later, just after leaving the boat...**

* * *

"Hey, Ash! Over here!" a girl with a green shirt, white skirt, and white hat. "Long time no see!"

"Hey, Bianca!" Ash replied.

"I like your shoes!" Dawn said to Bianca

"Would that happen to be because they are basically a shorter version of the ones you wear?" May sweatdropped. "Or maybe yours are a taller version of hers..."

"Well, Ash, I'm glad you're here," Bianca stated. "Latias hasn't been feeling very well, do you think you could help?"

"Latias? Of coarse!" Ash replied before running off.

"Wait, Ash! you're going the wrong way!" Bianca called.

"Is this going to be just like last time we were here?" Misty asked to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" May asked, confused.

"Ash completely ditched us almost the whole time to spend time chasing after some girl he met, which happened to be Latias."

"Wait," Dawn said, "isn't Latias the name of a Pokemon?"

"Yup..." Brock replied. "We better go check in at the Pokemon Center before there's no rooms left."

Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Ridley, and the others then left to go to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**BAM! CLIFFHANGER! Well, I'm gonna hide in my Protection from Angry Readers Room for now, so read, REVIEW, TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, and I'll do my best to update soon!**


	3. Wonderful Reunions

**MWA HA HA! I'M GONNA STALL BEFORE TELLING YOU ABOUT LATIAS AND PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG! **

**Readers: *angry glare***

**OK, geez. Well, here are the reviews (I did not include reviews that just say "great chapter keep it up", or something like that):**

**...**

_Great job getting the group to Alto Mare, I liked how you put in Max's battle with Ash. I really think introducing another character or two would've been good though, to keep up the same kind of pace as the first chapter. I'm wondering if Max's Kirlia is going to evolve at some point in the future though, and if so, into what? I think a Gallade would suit him better, but you'd have to explain away how he got a Dawn Stone._

_Good dialogue, but not enough description. Once again, more non-dialogue writing and more description of the setting would be nice. You could probably do this by writing in the character's expressions and movements. There are a few grammar errors in this, I think you ought to get a Beta-reader._

The plot's gotten a little more interesting though, keep writing!

-rioludoodle

**Thanks for the comments! If you could point out the grammar mistakes (through PM if possible), I'd appreciate it. I probably either didn't catch them while writing, or did so on purpose. As far as characters go, I was going to include Solidad, as well as some other Contest rivals, but currently I am on the "not goig to do so side". I don't really plan on having Kirlia evolve in this story. I have plans for a future story where Kirlia is evolved from the start, but for now, she's Kirlia. At least I believe I put she. I can't remember. Also, have you taken a look at my main story, "A New Adventure in Hoenn"? The Altoshipping concept is relatively small at first, Latias' little crush on Ash and Ash being Latias "protector" so to speak. I will slowly grow bigger, not becoming a Major part of the plot until the story's sequel. The basic writing style is pretty much the same as this story, though it switches between first and third person throughout, instead of just third.**** You might like it. Maybe not the sequel or the sequel to the sequel, but you should like th****e first one. Jeez, my responses to your reviews are long.**

_What's a protection from angry readers room? Wait, stupid question!_ -Guest

**Well, that would be a metaphysical room which most writer would have to protect themselves from mobs of imaginary readers that are angry, usually after a cliffhanger-ending to a chapter. Please use some sort of name next time you review, though, if you can. I apologize if that means I angered you in some way or form.**

**...**

**Same dialogue pattern for all stories as far as telepathy, translated Pokespeech, and thoughts go.**

**Remember to read, review, and enjoy!**

**Anywhere in the story where the font is bold means it's author's notes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I THINK YOU'RE MISTAKEN. I OWN NONE OF POKEMON, UNLESS YOU COUNT THE RIGHT TO WRITE THESE FANFICS PART OF IT.**

* * *

**ALTOVACATION  
WONDERFUL REUNIONS  
****  
**

**Alto Mare, random streets**

Ash was wandering the streets of Alto Mare, followed by Meloetta, not really knowing where he was going.

"Ash!" Bianca called. "Stop! You're going the wrong way!"

"Huh?" Ash said, stopping. Meloetta did the same.

"You've been going the wrong way from the start! Lat me take you there. then maybe we won't take until midnight."

"Alright," Ash agreed, knowing she probably wouldn't take no for an answer. "What's wrong with Latias anyway?"

"I can't really tell. Ever since you left last time, Latias has been feeling down. Another group of two Latios and a Latias came to help protect the Soul Dew, but she still seem unlike her usual self. At first I thought it was Latios' death, but it's been years. Surely she's over it by now."

"I would think the same thing."

"Pika...," Pikachu agreed.

"She's been trying to drown herself by sleeping in the lake. I don't think she realizes that she can breathe underwater. During the day, all she does is sit around being all depressed. Do you think you could go and talk to her?" Bianca asked Ash. "I think she misses you."

"Sure! Why not?" Ash replied. "It'd be great to see Latias again."

Bianca couldn't help but wonder whether Ash returned the feelings that she knew Latias had for him. She decided to wait and see though. "So Ash, are you competing in the Tour de Alto Mare in two days?"

"The Tour de Alto Mare is in two days? Why not! It's not like there's much else to do until the Wallace Cup starts."

"Great!"

Not much was said between that time until they reached he secret garden. "Maybe you should go alone," Bianca told Ash. "I've tried to cheer up Latias multiple times, but not to much avail."

"Okay, I think I get that..." Ash replied. Bianca hoped that was true.

* * *

**Pokemon Center, Alto Mare**

Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Drew, Harley, Zoey, and Max **(Wow, a lot of people...)** walked into the Pokemon Center, where the registrations for the Wallace Cup were, since the Arena was not yet finished. It was expected to be a normal visit to the Pokemon Center, but one thing that Brock said changed everything...

"Hello Nurse Joy!" he said, shocking everybody (who knew his usual habits with girls), including Nurse Joy. Croagunk, who had popped out of its Pokeball, pushed the button on the Pokeball and went back inside.

"What just happened?" Misty asked, then decided against it. "You know what? Don't answer that. We're probably just imagining it." Everyone seemed happy with the explanation

"Well, how may I help you?" Joy asked, even happier than usual, if possible.

"We would like to register for the Wallace Cup, please!" May asked.

"Okay! I just need to see your ID's and contest passes. All five of the people who were competing did as told. Misty decided not to compete, and Max and Brock weren't competing in the first place. "Okay, you're all registered! Would you like anything else?"

"Could we check out some rooms please?"

"Of coarse! There's just enough left for the eight of you!"

"Thanks!"

"I still can't believe that Ash ditched us again..." Misty complained, heading toward her rented room.

* * *

**Alto Mare, Secret Garden**

_I was walking along the streets of Alto Mare with the raven-haired boy I loved, Ash Ketchum. I loved going on walks._

"I love you, Ash." I said to the love of my life.

"I love you too, Latias," they then entered a deep, passionate,...

_"HEY! LATIAS! WAKE UP!" Mew shouted._

And, at the perfect moment, Latias' dream was instantly cut off by the small, cat-like Pokemon yelling in Latias' ear. Couldn't she just let her dream cheesy dreams about the love of her life in peace? And trying to her up with that other Latios that came by who was "about her age"? That's just cruel. Seriously, if Ash doesn't come here in the next two seconds, I'm going to-

Whatever Latias was going to do was interrupted by a familiar voice calling Latias' name, and it wasn't Mew this time. "Latias, where are you?"

_"ASH!" _Latias said, tackling the boy and nuzzling her head against Ash's cheek. He was wearing different clothes, but it was definitely the same Ash she came to love. Unfortunately, this managed to wake up Mew the rest of the way.

"Hey, Ash!" Mew said to the boy, then noticed the Pikachu on his shoulder. "Pikachu! Come on! Let's play!"

"Pikapi pi pikachu? Pika! **(Translation: Lady Mew? Isn't there something else you should be doing?)**" Pikachu asked.

"Aw, come on! I'm not called the Playful Pokemon for nothing. No need for formalities, that's no fun! Call me Mew!" Mew said, teleporting herself and Pikachu away so they could play together.

"Should we be worried?" Ash asked. "Last time Mew kidnapped Pikachu, it took forever to find him. That might as well be some sort of movie it was so dramatic. And I thought that Mew was the genetic Pokemon..."

_"No, Lord Arceus made sure she couldn't leave Alto Mare until he wanted her to,"_ Latias said, though she didn't seem so sure._ "I'm sure she'll come back here. She always does. At least since she came here a couple nights ago..."_

"Well, you seem a lot more like cheerful than Bianca told me," Ash pointed out.

_"I was, but now you're here!"_ Latias said, confirming Ash's suspicions.

_Just like Bayleef..._ Ash thought.

_"Why did you come here anyways?"_ Latias asked Ash.

"I came for a vacation, and I decided to participate in the Wallace Cup."

_"Have you registered yet? I think that's kind of important,"_ Latias said.

"Oh, no! I haven't! I need to do that! I'll be back!" Ash said.

_"Aw, come on! I'll come with you!" _Latias said, disappointed.

"What if someone sees you? We don't want a repeat of last time." Ash asked, an amount of worry in his voice.

_"I'll be in my human disguise, obviously! I even had the time to design my own!"_ Latias changed into her human disguise, realizing a girl that looked somehow familiar to Ash. She was wearing a light blue jean skirt, accompanied by a black shirt, a blue vest, and black-and-white sneakers. In other words, a girl Ash. The only other main difference was the long red hair, similar to Latias' red feathers in color, the familiar wing-like shapes coming from the top back - the only thing that was noticeably the same from the original disguise - and the lack of a hat.

"Why does your new disguise look familiar?" Ash asked, deep in thought. Latias giggled at how oblivious he was, not recognizing who was pretty much himself, eve if it was a girl version. "Oh well, no use wondering on about it! I need to get registered for the Wallace Cup!" Ash then ran out of the garden.

_"Wait for me!"_ Latias called, not as fast as she was used to. _"You don't know how to get there!"_

* * *

**Pokemon Center, Lobby Area**

Bianca had returned to the Pokemon Center to introduce herself to the newcomers and meet up with Misty and Brock again.

"So, what exactly happened here last time you guys were here?" May asked Misty and Brock. However, before they could say anything, Ash came in, followed by Meloetta and Latias, who to everyone but Meloetta, Ash, and Bianca looked like a crazed fan girl who based her outfit off of Ash. This was quite annoying to Misty.

"Ash Ketchum! Who is that girl?" she asked, mallet in hand.

"Misty! Nice to see you again!" Latias said to Misty, attempting to defend Ash from getting hit by the infamous mallet, which seemed to work, since Misty seemed to walk away, though still very annoyed, May seeming just the same.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash called, obviously in a rush, though no one, not even Ash himself knew why.

"How may I help you?" Joy asked.

"Could I please register for the Wallace Cup?" Ash asked, a little less rushed.

"Of coarse! I'll just need to see you Pokedex and Contest Pass."

"Which region?" Ash asked, honestly not knowing whether it would be Kanto or Johto.

"Johto," Joy replied.

"Oh," Ash said, a little disappointed. "Would it be possible to register for one?"

"Of coarse!"

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed.

"There you go!" Nurse Joy said, handing Ash back his Pokedex. "Anything else I can help you with?"

Ash pulled out a form he picked up earlier. "I'd like to register for the Tour de Alto Mare, please!"

"Of coarse!" Joy replied, taking the entry form from Ash. "Okay, all done!"

"Also, could I rent a room for the next few nights?"

"I apologize, but there are no more available rooms left."

"Oh, all right..." Ash said.

_"It's okay, Ash!"_ Latias cheered. _"You can sleep in the garden with me!"_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that..."

Ash, Latias, and Meloetta went over to the others, taking seats on the open seat, Meloetta sitting on Ash's lap. Latias, wanting Meloetta to talk a little bit more, decided to make it a point to teach her telepathy.

"I wonder who else is competing this year..." Ash stated.

"I heard Solidad might not show up, but chances are she'll be here." Drew said, mostly to May.

"Same with Kenny," Zoey added.

"Looks like everyone's competing, then." Ash said, Latias beginning to mimic Ash perfectly, making everyone start to laugh, considering how similar they looked as far as clothes were concerned. "I wouldn't be surprised if every single legendary Pokemon was watching, I've met all of them, anyway. Why is everybody laughing?" The last comment made everyone laugh even harder. "What?" Everyone laughed even harder.

"Come on, let's all follow Ash's wonderful example!" Dawn managed to say with a straight face before resuming her laughter.

"Okay, come on, everyone. We should get to bed," Brock reasoned. "It's getting quite late."

"I hear you weren't able to get a room, Ash. Why don't you come and sleep at my house?" Bianca offered. "We have an extra spare room you can use."

"That would be great! Thanks!" Ash replied.

"Well, we better get going, then, see you later!"

* * *

**Well, not a very long chapter, but starting next update, there WILL BE A CO-HOST! Here are the results of the poll**

**Latias: 4/10**  
**Pikachu: 2/10**  
**Ash: 1/10**  
**Brock: 1/10**  
**None/Other: 1/10**  
**Main cast: 1/10**  
**May: 0/10**  
**Max: 0/10**  
**Torchic: 0/10**

**Therefore, I will make sure to let Latias and Pikachu know that they will be the co-hosts for my stories! I also posted a new poll, so take a look at that one as well!**

**I can't think of anything else, but if you have questions, feel free to ask through reviews or PM (only if you don't want your questions visible to the public)!**

**As always, remember to review, and I'll see (not really...) you all next update!**


	4. The Tour de Alto Mare

**Hey, everyone! Latias might be upset.**

**Latias: *enters angrily* Of coarse I'm upset! If I try to threaten people, said people try to send Darkrai and Hydreigon after me! Such weaklings! At least send something stronger!**

**... What?**

**Pikachu: *suddenly appears out of nowhere* Well, while we take a second to calm down Latias, here's the review responses:**

**...**

_You know, I'm pretty sure the Latias and two Latios shown at the end of Pokemon Heroes was supposed to represent Latias, her brother, and their father. But then again, this is a fanfiction, you can twist it any way you like. _

_Still, more description please. Keep writing!_ -rioludoodle

**Well, not much to say this time. I've been working on the description thing...**

**...**

_Latias was the highlight of the chapter. Tries to drown herself but she can breath underwater. Makes a new persona that looks identical to a Female version of Ash save for the red Ketchum should be arrested for driving her speaking if him will he use Buizel or another Water type for the race. Looking forward to the next chapter._  
_P.S. which Pokemon themes do you like?_ -Alpha B. A. 7

**Yup, thought it would be cute to have Latias base her new disguise off of Ash, then proceed to copy him later. Why should Ash be arrested? I don't understand... Also, the only water-type Ash has on him is Oshawott, so that's who he'll use most likely. I realize he's small. That doesn't mean Latias won't try to help him again. *smirks*  
P.S.: What do you mean? Theme songs? If so, I usually skip through them when I watch the episodes. I believe my favorite is the French season 3 theme song, though, if I assumed correctly.**

**...**

_I hope Ash is pared with Latias in this story. -VaridyTigerSoul_

**Haven't decided much of that yet. Most likely nobody or somebody.**

**...**

_Ash is going to get lost unless he's stopped before he does. -VaridyTigerSoul_

**If you mean find the garden, then yup. Definitely**

**...**

_I read your other story, it's not bad, but it should show a bit more originality. Please update both stories. -VaridyTigerSoul_

**Aren't you supposed to leave comments on this story?**

**...**

**Here we are! Finished!**

**Latias: The story's over already? Ash and I aren't together yet!**

**I haven't decided anything about that part of the story ending as of now. I also just happened to realize that I said I'd answer reviews in the closings, but I've always done so in the openings.**

**Latias: Good! I'll decide for you! Ash chooses me!**

**...**

**Pikachu: Well, remember to read, review and enjoy, and hopefully those two will learn to get along!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN A PERCENTAGE OF POKEMON EQUAL TO THE NUMBER OF DARK TYPES IN THE FIRST GENERATION. ZERO.**

* * *

**ALTOVACATION  
THE TOUR DE ALTO MARE**

**Bianca and Lorenzo's House, morning before race**

_"Hey Ash!"_ Latias said, entering Ash's room, only to find that he was asleep. Pikachu and Mew seemed to have returned during the night, though, as Pikachu was sleeping next to Ash.

"Good morning, Latias!" Bianca said to her best friend. "I think it would be best to let Ash sleep a little longer. I need to talk with you for a moment first anyway."

_"What about?"_ Latias asked, confused.

"You and Ash. I know you like him."

_"Am I really that obvious?"_

"Well, you never stayed away from him since you met up with him again until you had to go to bed, your new disguise is him as a girl, and you blushed when I asked that, so, yes. Also, you kind of just admitted to it."

_"I know, I know, a human and a Pokemon can never be together, blah, blah, blah, I've heard this speech a thousand times..."_

"No, I thought I would let you know that your not the only one here who likes him. I could tell similar signs with May and Misty as well. Possibly Meloetta, though I can't tell for sure. There's bound to be others who've fallen for him as well."

_"Oh..."_ Latias replied, disappointed.

"Don't worry, though! I saw how Ash was looking at you! You'll totally win him over!"

Ash entered a few minutes later, followed by Meloetta, Pikachu, and Oshawott. "Good morning, Latias! Good morning, Bianca!"

_"Good Morning Ash!"_ Latias said, suddenly all cheery.

"What time does the race start?" Ash asked Bianca.

"1:00 PM," the girl replied. "You should go meet up with your friends, they'll be waiting at the Pokemon Center. It's about eleven in the morning right now."

"What? I've gotta go!" Ash said, running out the door.

Bianca sighed, giving in to the puppy dog face Latias was giving her. "Yes, Latias, you can go with him." Latias ran off, following Ash.

* * *

**On the way to the Center...**

"_Hey, Meloetta, you're part psychic type, right?_" Latias asked the smaller legendary Pokemon.

"_In this form, yeah, why?_" Meloetta answered.

"_Well then, you should be able to use telepathy!_"

"_I've already tried that..._"

"_Come on! You've never had a teacher, I bet!_"

"_No, but-_"

"_Come on, just try!_"

"_Fine..._"

"_Okay, focus on me, try sending your thoughts into my head._"

Meloetta did as told. "_It's not working._"

"Come on! Don't give up! Any psychic-type should be able to use telepathy!"

Eventually, after around two hundred tries or so, Meloetta finally managed to learn telepathy. "_Yay!_"

"_Now, prank Ash! See if it works for you with people too the fun way!_" Latias said.

Meloetta decided to do just that. _"Hey, Ash!"_ Meloetta telepathed to Ash after jumping in front of him.

"Whoa!" Ash said, shocked. "When did you learn telepathy?!"

_"Just now! Latias taught me!"_

_"But Ash,"_ Latias said,_ "the Pokemon Center's right here."_

"Hah! And everyone says that I have no sense of direction!"

_"You don't have a sense of direction. Bianca lives next door to the Pokemon Center, while we walked around the entire city instead."_

"And you're just now saying something?"

Latias didn't reply. Instead, Meloetta spoke up._ "Well, what are we waiting for? We aren't going to get inside without going inside!"_

They entered the Pokemon Center, but were greeted by only Ridley and Nurse Joy. "Well Ash," Ridley said, "you're awake early." Ash looked at the clock, _realizing_ that it was about 6:00 AM.

_"Latias, exactly what time was it when we left?"_

_"Um, 3:00 AM?" _Latias replied nervously.

Meloetta decided to change the subject._ "Ridley! Latias helped me learn telepathy!"  
_

"Hm?" Ridley replied. "Is that so? I mast thank you, Latias, the protectors have been trying to do so for years."

_"It's nothing!" _Latias said.

Ridley turned to Ash. "Ash, while you're here, could I ask something of you?"

"Of coarse, what is it?" Ash answered.

"Would you mind if you took Meloetta along with you on your travels?"

"You kidding? Of coarse not!"

_"Yay! I get to travel again!" _Meloetta cheered.

"You promise to protect her, though, correct?" Ridley asked, though he didn't really need to.

"Of coarse! I'd never let one of my friends get hurt!" Meloetta seemed a little disappointed at the word "friend", however.

"Good, I'm glad that Meloetta is with someone she trusts well."

_"Hey, Ash, do you have an empty Pokeball? I want to test something,"_ Latias asked Ash.

"Sure," Ash replied, handing Latias an empty Pokeball. "Why?"

Latias took the Pokeball, threw it in the air, letting it land on her head, absorbing her into the ball. The Pokeball landed on the couch she was sitting on, wobbling a few times, then stayed still. Latias then popped out of the Pokeball as if nothing happened._ "I never really knew if I could be caught in my human form. Now I know!" _Latias stated happily._  
_

"Alright then! What should we do while we wait for the race?" Ash asked Latias and Meloetta, since Ridley seemed intent on staying at the Pokemon Center.

_"Let's go to the garden! Last time you said 'we'll play some more later', but we never did!"_

"Any objections?" Ash directed the question pretty much just to Meloetta.

_"Don't see why not, not much else to do," _Meloetta replied.

"Well, let's go! Latias, I think you should lead the way," Ash said, finally coming to terms with his lack of direction sense.

_"Okay!" _Latias replied as the group rushed off.

Just as they left, Dawn walked into the room. "Was that Ash? Awake early? Am I still asleep?" she asked Ridley.

"No, Ash was here. He and Pikachu just left with Latias and Meloetta. I believe it's about time that I leave as well. I came to give Meloetta to Ash to keep under his care, but now that I have done so, I must return to my home."

"Well, bye," Dawn said. She then decided that she'd go on a walk to pass the time, and she too left the Center. Maybe she would find Ash.

* * *

**Secret Garden, Alto Mare, about 9:00 AM**

"Now who has no sense of direction?" Ash asked Latias, now in her Pokemon form. "I'm quite sure it didn't take three hours to get to the secret garden last time."

"Still you. I like walking." Latias replied. Ash seemed to have no reply, so Latias simply took Ash's hat in her mouth.

"Again? I'm pretty sure we can find other games to play..." Ash decided to go along with it anyway. Eventually, he managed to retrieve his beloved hat. Then, he noticed someone with the other Pokemon **(Pikachu, Meloetta, Oshawott, Bayleef and Mew, Pidgeot was not released from its Poke Ball)**, who at closer inspection was confirmed to be Dawn, alongside Piplup and Buneary. "Dawn? What are you doing here?"

"I went for a walk with Piplup and Buneary, then all of a sudden I walked right through a wall..." **(Clumsy much?)**

"Well, that kind of makes sense. So, are you competing in the Tour de Alto Mare?"

"You kidding? Piplup and I are going to win it!"

"Not if Oshawott and I do that first!"

While the two humans were arguing, the Pokemon - save for Bayleef and Latias - were having their own conversation.

"For the millionth time! I'm not interested in either of you!" Meloetta said, annoyed by Piplup and Oshawott's affection towards her. At first, she thought it was kind of cute. But now? Not really...

"Who do ou like then?" Piplup asked. "Pikachu?"

"What! Please tell me its not Pikachu!" Oshawott begged.

"None of your business. But, no, not Pikachu," Meloetta replied, relieving Piplup and Oshawott. "Besides, I think Pikachu has his own problems."

"How could you choose that annoying bunny over cute little me!" Mew said angrily. Well, as angry as Mew could be.

"Mew, she's not my girlfriend!" Pikachu said.

"You're lying! It's obvious how much she's into you! What about all the fun we had together last night!?"

"What did you do with that cat-thing!?" Buneary asked, no longer cuddling Pikachu.

"Nothing!" Pikachu replied.

"Need some help, Pikachu?" Meloetta asked the electric mouse.

"I knew it!" Piplup cried. "She does like Pikachu!"

"Come on! Can't we all just get along?" Meloetta asked. "Who wants to talk about relationships anyway?" Everyone raised their hand except for Pikachu and Meloetta, causing the latter two to facefault. Thankfully, Ash saved them from getting too far into the conversation.

"Come on, guys! Time for the race!" Ash called as the Pokemon returned to their trainers, save for Mew, who stayed to play at the garden, not having a trainer.

"I wonder if anything interesting is gonna happen this year..." Ash said to himself as he and Dawn left to head for the race.

* * *

**Alto Mare, 1:00, start of race**

Everyone was gathered at the race starting line, except for Max, Drew, and Brock, who didn't have a water-type Pokemon. Everyone else had decided to compete, though.

"All competitors! As soon as you hear the Xatu, you may begin!" the announcer announced over the intercom.

"Na."

"Na."

"Na."

"Xatu."

And at the last mark, the racers went off, Misty with Corsola, Dawn with Piplup, and May with Wartortle currenty in first, second, and third place respectively. Ash however, wasn't doing so well.

"Come on, Oshawott! We can do this!" Ash said to his Pokemon. To his surprise, Oshawott gained a sudden burst of speed, and Ash thought he knew exactly how. "Latias, if that's you again, please stop, I don't want to cheat."

"Ha! Make me! It's not like you can say that a Pokemon they don't believe is real did it!" Latias replied. Ash seemed defeated, realizing Latias' point. At least Oshawott is having fun with it. Ash soon managed to speed up past most of the competitors, catching up to his friends in no time flat.

"Ash?" Dawn asked. "What's with the sudden burst of speed?"

"Hm, interesting, is it not, Octillery?" Harley asked, having just caught up to the four racers.

"Something's up, no doubt about it. Whether it be some sort of magic or Oshawott suddenly got the energy it need to keep going," Zoey explained.

"Maybe Meloetta gave him a kiss and he suddenly got the energy to burst forward," Dawn suggested, though the idea was quickly dropped.

However ,the group was unable to discuss the matter longer, as Ash suddenly came up ahead, way off into the distance. unfortunately, as they went under a bridge, they mysteriously lost balance., and fell over.

"I think I know what happened..." Misty said, having seen he sudden burst of energy in the same exact way previously with Latias and Latios. "I don't think there's anything we can do..."

"What happened?" May asked.

"Well, if I'm correct, Latias decided to help Ash again. Unfortunately for them, Latias apparently crashed into the bridge..."

"How exactly are we able to talk about this so easily at this speed?" Dawn asked. No one had an answer. Ash seemed to be on the move again. He passed the others quite easily.

"Definitely Latias..." Misty confirmed.

The group finally managed to reach the final stretch of the race, Latias having to slow down to make it not seem odd. Ash still easily kept the lead, however.

"Wow, unless some strange bit of luck comes out and Ash goes into the alleyway again, looks like he's gonna win this year," Misty said to herself. Almost right after that statement, a strong gust of wind blew, knocking Ash into the alleyway, off course

"Am I psychic or something?" Misty wondered out loud.

"And it looks like the lead racers are right up! Who will win?" the announcer announced in a questionative tone.

Eventually, all of them, except Ash, reached the finish line at almost exactly the same time. similar to the first race a few years ago, a camera was brought up, revealing the winner to be Dawn and Piplup, second place was May and Wartortle, and third place was Misty and Corsola. However, Ash was nowhere to be found, even after all the other contestants were finished with the race.

"Where's Ash?" Misty asked, though no one seemed to have an answer.

"Probably managed to get lost," Dawn stated.

"Well, we'll find him eventually," May said. "We always do."

"True," Brock said. "But something tells me that this is different."

How exactly correct Brock was...

* * *

**Somewhere...**

"Er, Latias?" Ash asked. "Where are we, exactly?"

"No idea!" Latias replied. "Somewhere!" Ash and the other Pokemon with them sweatdropped.

"How are we going to get back?"

"Trace our steps?"

"We aren't leaving any steps. We're speeding across the ocean..."

"Oh, right. Maybe if we just turn around?"

"Nothing ever killed someone by just trying."

The small group decided (finally) to turn around in hopes that they'd find Alto Mare.

* * *

**Alto Mare Pier**

"Well, we know we both like Ash, right?" May asked.

"Yup. So does Bayleef. And Latias. Wouldn't be surprised if Meloetta did as well..." Misty added.

"Yup, definitely," Dawn replied.

"Why are you even here? You said you were fine with just being friends with him." May asked.

"Well obviously you two need to take a deep breath and realize the truth. To Ash, we're all friends. He's way too oblivious to realize any affection a girl would have on him. how do you plan to deal with that?" No answer. "How do you plan to solve your little predicament? Can't be the Wallace Cup. Misty's not competing anymore and if Ash wins, there's nothing you can do about it. Just let Ash decide for himself. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Of coarse there is!" May shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Misty asked.

"Not really. Forget about fighting over him. Just let him choose himself who he likes. It's his choice, not yours, after all," Dawn replied.

"Ha! Never!" May shouted.

"WHY DOES ASH GET ALL THE GIRLS!" Brock cried sadly.

"You do realize three of the five mentioned are Pokemon, right?" Max asked his older friend. Kirlia seemed to agree, as she was nodding her head. Brock didn't respond. Kirlia then pointed off into the horizon. Max was the first to realize why. "Well, looks like Ash and Latias are back."

"Latias, do you see why I didn't want you to help me in the first place?" Ash asked his Pokemon friend.

"Aw, come on! It was fun being totally lost at sea! Don't you agree, Kirlia?" Latias replied, though Kirlia decided it was best that she didn't answer.

"Well then," Brock said, "Ash, there's a spare bed at our room in the Pokemon center now that Ridley left. Would you like it?"

"Why not? I could use some extra sleep..." Ash replied.

The three friends walked to the Pokemon Center to get ready for the next few days, sure to be some interesting ones...

* * *

**Well, that went well! Sorry I took so long, I took a break after to write the part where Ash leaves the Pokemon Center about five times to play Pokemon HeartGold. I'm currently soloing with my Gardevoir. Jeez was Bugsy difficult...**

**Pikachu: Really? All that time to write and still no cliffhanger?**

**I tried my best. Anyway, for the two of you who sent me pairing suggestions, I decided to just go along with it and put them on. You know who you are. Also, Altoshipping is in the lead. I should have expected that... However, Ash/Cynthia come in second as of now. Also, Pikachu/Buneary, Ash/Anabell, and Ash/Mew all tie for a close third place. I'll update the top three again in my next update.**

**Latias: YES!**

Anyway, I need you guys to vote so I know what to include for my next story, "To Be A Pokemon", which I will work on after this one is finished completely. I'd also appreciate if someone could send me a better cover picture for the story, I'll make sure to give the sender credit for making/finding it if anyone is willing enough to do so. 

**Latias: I thought you were done with long paragraphs!**

**Why did I have co-hosts anyway...**

**Pikachu: Well, remember to leave your review and seend in your pairing suggestions. Hopefully the next update will be soon...**


	5. Let the Wallace Cup Begin!

**Well, here I am with yet another chapter of Altovacation!**

**Latias: Does the Wallace Cup start yet?**

**Read the chapter...**

**Anyway, let's get to the reviews!**

...

_Interesting very interesting. Pikachu has now Mew and Buneary(ouch. Even though he seems as interested as Ash to form a relationship) .The race when as expected Latias making Ash both lose the race and get lost ...in the sea. Lookin forward to the next chapter. _-Alpha A.7B. 7

**Yeah, I decided to go more original. there may be slight Dreamshipping though, but mabe not. still deciding. Remember, all the shippings are female side only. Yes, I agree that Pikachu doesn't neea mate. Though Buneary definitely still loves Pikachu. Thanks for reviewing!**

**...**

_I think this chapter is better than the last few. More details, more interesting plotline, and a dose of humor._ -rioludoodle

**Well, glad you think I'm improving! And thanks for another review!**

**...**

_If Meloetta is a part of Ash's team it needs to be official._ -ultimateCCC

**Yes, and I plan on that happening in the near or distant future. or know, Meloetta's just flying around with Ash. Also, I seem to keep typing "ASh" instead of Ash. Don't ask me why I put that here.**

**...**

**I decided for the next story after this, I think I put a summary on my profile for it. This story is kind of a precursor to it (back story for it is similar to this story), but not really.**

**Latias: You have a lot of summaries on your profile, which one do you mean?**

**Well, remember to read, review, and enjoy anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: BAM! ANY CHANCE I MIGHT HAVE HAD TO OWN POKEMON EXPLODED BEFORE I WAS BORN. BAM!**

* * *

**ALTOVACATION  
LET THE WALLACE CUP BEGIN!**

**Altomare Pokemon Center**

_We return to our story as our seven heroes and their Pokemon have just gathered at the lobby in the Pokemon Center, as they had agreed to do the previous night so they could walk to the stadium together. One was missing, however._

"Has anyone seen Ash?" Dawn asked the others.

"I think he's still sleeping last time I checked," Brock replied. "Latias and Pikachu were trying to wake him up when I left the room."

Ash then walked in, his hair frizzy and his clothes slightly burnt from the Dragonbreath and Thunderbolt attacks used to wake him up. "Remind me to get an alarm clock..." Ash said, making everyone laugh.

Almost immediately, Ash was back to normal and everyone went back to their conversation.

"So, is everyone ready?" May asked cheerfully.

"You bet!" Ash replied. "I haven't been practicing all week just to loose in the first round!"

"Not nearly experienced enough to beat any of us, though," Drew mocked.

"Actually, Ash has competed in several contests in Hoenn and Sinnoh," Brock replied. "He did remarkably well for his first few contests."

"Ha! We're going to win it this time, right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokemon, who replied with a cheerful "Pika!"

"Well, none of us are going to win if we don't get there!" Dawn stated. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Alto Mare Stadium, First Round**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Wallace Cup! hosted by the contest master himself, Wallace! and this year, our special event is taking place on the shore of the beautiful island of Alto Mare!" the announcer called from the stage, receiving many cheers from the audience. "Now for the introduction you've all been waiting for! Sometimes he's a Gym leader, other times he's a champion master, and still other times he's a top coordinator! And you all know his name:" As she finished her sentence, a large column of water rose from the middle pool, revealing a Milotic as it fell back to the pool. Then, the Pokemon sent another column of water, surrounding the main platform, which then fell to reveal another person on the stage. "He's a true genius, the contest master, Wallace!"

"Hello, Alto Mare, and good morning to you all!" Wallace stated, followed by more cheering from the crowd. "I'm happy to welcome you all to the beautiful Alto Mare, everyone, stand up!" Everyone was amazed at the performance. "So, who will show us the most appeal?" Wallace asked. "I'm here to find out!"

"Thank you, Wallace!" the announcer stated. "And Wallace has graciously agreed to help evaluate our many performances by taking on the role of special judge for the day. Now I'd like to introduce you to our other wonderful judges! First we have Mr. Contesta!"

"I wish you good morning and I am looking forward to a spirited performance from everyone!" Mr. Contesta stated.

"Next up is the president of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

"Alto Mare is remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"And finally, from the Alto Mare Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy!"

"This is my first time judging a contest, but I look forward to wonderful performances!" Nurse Joy replied.

"And I'm your announcer, Marian, It's a pleasure to be here with you today!" Marian said, finishing the introductions. "And let's show everyone what the winner will receive!" Marian pulled out a light blue contest ribbon. "The fabulous Aqua Ribbon! This ribbon can be used as one of five ribbons to compete in any region where contests are held! So let's begin with the first round, appeals!" The crowd cheered. "Let's look over to the performance stage with our first entrant, Dawn from Twinleaf Town!"

"Typhlosion, Mamoswine, spotlight!" Dawn called releasing the two Pokemon. "Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion curled up into a large wheel, made entirely of fire. "Now, Mamoswine, Ice Shard!" Mamoswine created a large ball of ice, then smashed it with its tusks, sending an icy wind at Typhlosion. The wind started swirling around the flame wheel. "Ice Shard again!" Mamoswine created another ice ball, again shattering it with its tusks, sending another gust of icy wind at Typhlosion, this time forming a dome of ice around Typhlosion's Flame Wheel, causing a red glow from the dome. "Now, Typhlosion, Eruption!" Typhlosion released a large amount of fire, shattering the ice dome completely, leaving behind hundreds of sparkles in the air from the tiny particles of ice.

More of the many entrants come out to the stage and performed. Eventually, it was Ash's turn.

"Bayleef, Pikachu, go!" Ash called, releasing the two Pokemon.

"_Ready to do this!_" Bayleef said, ready.

"_This is just the appeals round, Bayleef..._" Pikachu told the now somewhat disappointed Bayleef.

"_Oh..._" Bayleef replied. "_What is this 'appeals round' thing, anyway?_"

"_It's the part of a contest where trainers show the best characteristics of their Pokemon, like speed or strength. They might also do combinations that look pretty or something like that._"

"_Oh! So that's why we were training differently the past few weeks!_" Bayleef said with an obvious look of realization on her face. Pikachu facepalmed – or at least did an action that resembled it to the best of his ability – while the audience was laughing at the obvious conversation that the two Pokemon were having. As he seemed to let them take their time to finish whatever it is they were talking about.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Ash said to his two Pokemon. "Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Pikachu complied, forming a ball of electricity – at least ten times his size - by his tail and held it, knowing to do so after practicing the combination hundreds of times in the past few weeks. "Now Bayleef, grab it with vine whip!" Bayleef released vines from the leaves on her neck, grabbing the electric sphere. "Now, Pikachu, Thunderbolt and Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged a Thunderbolt, then released the Quick Attack, causing a trail of light behind him from the electricity in an improvised Volt Tackle. The result was a flash of light, which then faded to reveal a large number of sparkles all around the entire stadium. Everyone in the stadium was amazed at the spectacle, including the judges.

Eventually, all the other competitors finished their appeals performances and everyone gathered either in the stadium, or the room set aside for coordinators and their friends in anticipation for the announcement of who made it to the second round. Some of the Pokemon decided to chat while they wait: Mew, Meloetta, Pidgeot (more to help prevent any troubles), Pikachu, and Max's Kirlia. Everyone else was waiting anxiously for the results to be announced.

"_I think Bayleef has a crush on Ash,_" Meloetta decided after seeing how Bayleef was nuzzling her head up to Ash, not showing her annoyance to the other Pokemon, since she felt the same towards Ash. Or she thought she did._ I'll think about it later. I have plenty of time._ She thought.

"_You don't say…_" Pikachu said. "_I know that already. She's had a crush on Ash since she first started traveling with Ash. Not surprised, though, he did save her from a blizzard at the beginning of our Johto journey._"

"_I think I'm missing something here…_" Pidgeot stated. "Would you mind telling me what the deal is with all of this?"

"_Yeah, Pikachu, you seem to know a lot about Ash. Must be fun being able to be with Ash for every journey. Could you tell us some of the stories from you travels?_" Kirlia asked.

"_Well, How about the first trainer battle Ash had? It's really not invigorating!_" Pikachu replied.

"_What do you mean?_" Mew asked, currently transformed into an Eevee.

"_Quite boring actually. The other trainer, a 'Samurai', sent out Metapod! SO did Ash! Metapod used Harden! Metapod used Harden! Metapod used Harden again! Metapod has increased to maximum hardness! So has Metapod! Metapod-_"

"_You don't really need to continue,_" Mew said, her question answered.

"_Hey, guys!_" Oshawott called. "_I think they're announcing the results!_"

Oshawott was correct, and Marian was on every screen in the room.

"Good job to all the coordinators who have competed, but there can only be 16 to move on to the second round!" Marian announced. "And here they are!"

"You think we made it Pikachu?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we did…"Pikachu replied, even though he knew Ash wouldn't understand him.

"First, May from Petalburg City!" Marian started.

"Yeah! I'm in!" May said happily.

"Second, Xavier from Lumiose City!" Nobody seemed to know who that was.

"Third, James from Goldenrod City!"

"Fourth, Brett from Flocessy Town!"

"Fifth, Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" Dawn was also happy and relieved from making it to the second round.

"Sixth, Anna from Lavender Town!"

"Seventh, Harley from Slateport City!"

"Eighth, Molly from Phenac City!"

"Ninth, Solidad from Pewter City!"

"So Solidad is here, then…" May said mostly to herself.

"Tenth, Ashley from Pallet Town!" marina called.

"Why does that name seem familiar…" Ash pondered, Pikachu laughing at his trainer's forgetfulness.

"Eleventh, Zoey from Snowpoint City!"

"Twelfth, Drew from LaRousse City!"

"Thirteenth, Jessilina from Viridian City!"

"Fourteenth, Sally from Newvema Town!

"Fifteenth, Zach from Alto Mare!" Ash tensed, knowing that if he wasn't the sixteenth person, he would be the only of his friends not to make it to the second round.

"Sixteenth, Ash from Pallet Town!" Marina finished. "Now here are the Second round match ups!"

...

**_Block 1  
Ash/Ashley_**

**_Block 2  
_****_May/Solidad_**

**_Block 3  
_****_Dawn/Zoey_**

**_Block 4  
_****_Drew/Molly_**

**_Block 5  
_****_Harley/Jessilina_**

**_Block 6  
_****_Xavier/Zach _**

**_Block 7  
_****__****_James/Anna_**

**_Block 8  
_****__****_Brett/Sally_**

...

Well, it looks like we'll have some tough battles from the beginning," Ash said.

"Yeah…" May said. "I have to go up against Solidad first thing…"

"No need to worry! I know you'll win it!" Dawn said, trying to cheer up our friend.

"Okay, coordinators! The battles will begin tomorrow, and will randomly be selected to be either double battle, triple battle, or single battle, so be prepared for all three!" Marina announced over the intercom.

"Well, this is sure to be interesting!" Brock stated. Well, we better get some sleep for the time being. It's almost dark now." Everyone seemed to agree, and headed to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I couldn't think of anything whatsoever for the appeals and I wanted to get this up before I start band camp tomorrow. Also, from now on until next summer, updates will most likely be only 1-2 per story per week. I will almost always have two stories up, though. I was going to put more appeals in, but I couldn't think of any, so I jst put in the little conversation between some of the Pokemon.**

**Latias: And updates won't be so late anymore.**

**You can't promise that!**

**Latias: Too late. I just did. *smiles menacingly* **

**Pikachu: Well, there will be a new poll up right after this, so check it out. Also, review! Even if you're just saying "good job" or something of the sort! All reviews are accepted! Even raging!**

**Please don't rage about errors you find. Send me a PM for that stuff. Well, I guess the next update should be out in 24-48 hours if I write enough. Au revoir!**


	6. Wallace Cup, Round 2 May vs Solidad

**HELLO TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6 OF ALTOVACATION!**

**Latias: Why do you have to yell?**

**I don't know. At least it attracts attention.**

**Latias: Isn't that mostly only important in the summary?**

**Pikachu: Well, while they bicker over that, here are the review responses:**

**...**

_Well nice appeal from thought it out well. Bayleef LOL .You know at the rate you're going we are going to need a list with who is in love with whom (that's easy almost everyone is with Ash.) Keep up the good work._ -Alpha A. B. 7

**Since few look at my profile, here's a list of each shipping, just realize it's mostly one-sided, in case you couldn't tell. **

_AshXLatias_  
_AshXBayleef_  
_AshXMisty_  
_AshXMeloetta_  
_AshXMay_  
_PikachuXBuneary_  
_PikachuXMew_  
_Oshawott/PiplupXMeloetta  
_

**I may also add Pikachu/Glaceon if I find enough proof for it, most likely in one of the next two chapters. There might be more characters in the next sequel to this story. **

**...**

_I think the writing in this story is slowly improving. There's a little more detail in this chapter than the last. I really think a description of the stage and waiting room would've been appreciated. Keep writing, practice makes perfect_! -rioludoodle

**I'm still working on the detail part of this. The waiting room and stage look like just about every other contest stadium stage and waiting room , I figured that would be at least somewhat apparent. I guess not. Thanks a lot for the comments, though!**

**...**

**That's just about it now...**

**Latias: Not so many this time.**

**So? Well-**

**Pikachu: Remember to read, review, and enjoy!**

**I'm done arguing about this...**

**DISCLAIMER: I SHALL INFORM THEE AT THIS MOMENT THAT I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL, OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**ALTOVACATION  
WALLACE CUP SECOND ROUND; ASH VS. ASHLEY, MAY VS. SOLIDAD**

**Alto Mare Pokemon Center**

_Once again we return to our heroes,who have all earned a spot in the Wallace Cup second round. Unfortunately, some of our heroes are not exactly "ready", so-to-speak._

"Come on Ash, wake up!" Latias said to Ash through telepathy. "The second round starts in 20 minutes!"

"_You know, there are some things in life that are near impossible. One of those things would be waking Ash up without mentioning food or using a Pokemon alarm clock.__Besides, can Ash really hear you through telepathy while he's asleep?_"

"_I don't know, I never thought about that,_" Latias replied, using her actual voice. "_And its Meloetta's fault for singing him to sleep when he actually got up early._"

"_Hey! I didn't know he'd be this hard to wake up!_" Meloetta replied in her defense.

"_Whatcha doin'?_" Mew asked, levitating into the room. She then looked at Ash. "_Huh. Ash looks cute when he's sleeping._"

"_We're trying to get Ash up. Nothing seems to work,_" Latias replied.

"Oh, okay! I got this! Thunderbolt!" Mew stated, ignoring Latias' attempts to stop her. The Thunderbolt attack easily woke Ash up from his sleep.

"Okay, next time, I'm just going to stay awake..." Ash said falling to the ground.

_"Hey, Ash! You're awake! Pikachu woke you up rudely, didn't he?"_ Mew asked Ash through telepathy.

"_That was Mew! Not me!_" Pikachu said, knowing that he and Ash had been together long enough to get the gist of what he's saying, espescially with added hand gestures.

"_Well, why don't we just let Ash get ready for the time being?_" Latias asked the other Pokemon. "_I think Brock's getting breakfast ready._"

"_Fine..._" Mew pouted as the Legendary Pokemon left the room invisible.

"Okay, I guess I have to get on the suit again..." Ash said, mentioning the suit that he wore for the Wallace up in Sinnoh. "I still don't like that hat..."

"_Aw, come on, Ash! You can't just go without a hat! It's like your trademark!_" Pikachu stated. "_Other than me, of coarse! Without me and a hat, I be almost nobody would recognize you!_"

"Is that a challenge?" Ash asked, eyes narrowed.

"_Ha! If you think you can take it!_"

"You're on, buddy! Tomorrow!"

* * *

**May's Room**

_Ah, yes. More troubles for another one of our heroes..._

"I can't do this!" May cried, apparently quite upset about something.

"What's wrong, May?" Dawn asked. "You seem worried."

"Last time I faced Solidad, I lost. It cost me the Grand Festival..."

"Aw, come on! You won the last Grand Festival in Johto, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing! You'll do great! Come on, no need to worry!"

"From what I know, when you say that, there usually is a need to worry."

"Aw, come on! I mean it this time! Let's just go and have fun with it!"

May decided it was best to just go along with it. At least it wouldn't be too much to worry about. At least Ash will be going before me.

* * *

**Alto Mare Stadium**

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and Pokemon to the second round of the Wallace Cup!" Marian announced as everyone cheered. "Let's move on to our first battle! Ash versus Ashley!" The two trainers' pictures appeared on the big screen, above a ring that was used to keep track of the points each person had.

"I hope Ash does well," Zoey told her friends in the waiting room, now not as packed since only 16 coordinators remained. "I want to go against him myself."

"You're going to have to beat me first!" Dawn replied.

"Something tells me he'll be getting the lucky end of this..." Latias stated.

"Well, let's watch! the battle's about to start!" Dawn called, eager to watch her friend's battle. Everyone payed attention to the monitor in the waiting room.

"Okay! Let's see what type of battle this will be!" Marian announced before spinning a wheel that had been placed at the judges' table. I appeared to have six sections either labeled 1, 2, or 3. Marian spun it, and it landed on a three. "Okay! And that means it'll be a triple battle! Coordinators! Send out your Pokemon!" to his friends surprise, Ash seemed totally ready, while Ashley was completely nervous.

Ash sent out his Pokemon first. "Go! Snivy, Oshawott, and Pikachu!" Snivy and Oshawott were released from their Poke Balls while Pikachu jumped off of his spot on Ash's shoulder.

Ashley, who seemed to finally get herself together, sent out her three Pokemon. "Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander! Let's go!" The three Kanto starter Pokemon were released from their Pokeballs. They looked about as nervous as their trainer.

"Maybe she never had a triple battle before?" May offered.

"Yeah, the same goes for all of us," Dawn replied. She then added to herself, "Maybe Ash could teach me?"

Back at the battle, it seemed to be greatly in Ash's favor.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Snivy, Leaf Storm!" The two attacks combined, striking Ashley's Charmander with a direct hit, knocking it out. Since bulbasaur had already bee knocked out, All that was left was Squirtle.

Ashley, desperate to land a single hit on one of Ash's Pokemon, called an attack. "Squirtle! Blizzard!" The ltiny turtle Pokemon released the attack, but Ash just smiled, perfectly ready for it.

"Oshawott! Aqua Jet right into the Blizzard!" Ash called.

"_Yeah! I got this!_" Oshawott replied, even though nobody would understand what he's saying, other than the other Pokemon. He rushed straight into the Blizzard attack, tuning his Aqua Jet into the infamous Ice Aqua Jet move created by Dawn in Sinnoh, which Ash adopted after receiving Dawn's Buizel in a trade. The attack managed to knock out the Squirtle in the one hit. However, even if it hadn't Ash would have won, since Ashley's points had gone to zero.

"And the winner of the first battle is Ash Ketchum!" Marian called. "Now we'll have a five minute break so the next two coordinators can get ready!"

"Wow, Ash is quite the trainer now." Dawn stated.

"Hey, guys!" Ash called to his friends. "Like the battle?" Latias responded by tackling Ash.

_"Great job, Ash! I knew you'd win!"_ Latias said.

"Er, thanks?" Ash said. "but could you please get off of me?" Ash said as Latias got off of Ash, blushing, thankful that Ash was too oblivious when it comes to girls to notice it.

"Hey Ash," May asked. "No you think you could show me something about triple battles?"

"Sure, why not. The main thing you need is for the three Pokemon you're using to trust one another. If they don 't, you can't get very far. You also need to know what you're doing."

"Huh, that's it?" May asked.

"Yup. Basically. The only thing that's different is the fact that there are three Pokemon instead of one or two. It requires a little bit more strategy."

"Yeah, and you're definitely the one to say that..." Dawn added to herself.

"Well, May," Brock stated, "It looks like your battle is about to start."

"Yeah..." May replied, still somewhat nervous.

"Come on, May!" Ash said, trying to cheer up his friend. "You'll do great!" To put it simply, it worked. In fact, it worked so well, May went up right then and headed to the stage.

"She does know she's going the wrong way right?" Dawn asked.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the second match of the second round of the Wallace Cup!" Marian announced, causing the audience to cheer. "Here are our contestants! May and Solidad!" The two coordinators entered the stage.

"Well, May! Long time no see!" Solidad greeted.

"Don't expect to win this time!" May said. "I've gotten a lot better!"

"Now! Let's see what type of battle this will be!" Marian announced before spinning the wheel. It landed on a 1. "Okay it looks like this will be a one-on-one battle! The battle will be over when either coordinator's Pokemon is unable to battle, or the five-minute time limit is reached! The clock starts now!"

"Glaceon, Take the stage!" May called.

"Pidgeot! Let's go!" Solidad called.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" May called, Glaceon responding by releasing an icy beam of energy at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, dodge!" Solidad called, and the bird responded be flying in a spinning motion around the beam, causing May's point meter to drop suddenly. "Now, Double Team!" Suddenly, there seemed to be many Pidgeot, instead of just one. May was not distraught, however.

"Glaceon! Ice Beam counter shield!" May called, remembering the move Ash showed her before the Wallace Cup started. Glaceon responded, releasing another Ice Beam, while also spinning around, creating an effective barrier from any attack Pidgeot might bring, while also attacking all the Pidgeot copies at once. This then made a significant dent in Solidad's point meter.

"Wow! Where did you learn that?" Solidad asked, quite impressed.

"Ash showed me!" May replied. "Now, Glaceon, Ice Shard!" Glaceon, still spinning, changed her attack to Ice shard, causing Pidgeot to be hit by multiple shads of ice, lowering Solidad's point meter even further. Unfortunately, Glaceon was no longer able to keep spinning, and therefore had to stop the attack.

"You think Super effective moves will give you an advantage? I must say, that would be incorrect." Solidad stated. "Now Pidgeot, Heat Wave!" Pidgeot released the attack, surprising everyone other than Solidad and itself, causing May's points to decrease ever so slightly.

"Glaceon, Mirror Coat!" Glaceon was covered by glowing energy, which completely blocked the attack. "Now, Secret Power!" Glaceon's body glowed pink, and she charged at the Pidgeot. Since Pidgeot just released an attack, it was unable to react, and was hit with the attack, somehow covered in ice afterward.

"How'd that work?" Dawn asked, confused.

Brock decided to offer an explanation. "Secret Power's effect changes depending on where it's used. The logical explanation for this would be the fact that Glaceon basically covered most of the field in ice, making secret power able to freeze Pidgeot." As Brock finished, Solidad's points went down even more.

"Now, Glaceon, Ice beam!" Glaceon fired the attack, though Pidgeot managed to break out of the ice before it hit. This caused May to lost points. The two coordinators then were just about balanced out as far as points went. There were about thirty seconds remaining.

"Glaceon! Ice beam, full power!" May shouted.

"Pidgeot, Heat Wave!" Solidad called. The two attacks collided, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, both Pokemon were still up, though barely. A second later, Pidgeot fell, knocked out, with about one second remaining.

"And the winner is May, by knockout! And what a close match as well! Now, let's take a quick break as we clean up the field, and we'll be back in about a half-hour! So stay tuned!"

* * *

**Coordinators' waiting area**

"Hey, may! Great Job out there!" Ash called.

"Thanks!" May called back. More congratulations were exchanged among the group of friends until Solidad walked up to May.

"Great job out there, may. you won fair and square," Solidad said, holding out her hand.

"Thanks..." May said.

"So, what now?" Ash asked.

"I believe Dawn and Zoey are up next," Brock stated.

"Well, what are we going to do until then? Sit around, expecting time to magically pass by instantaneously?" Ash asked.

Meanwhile, while the trainers were discussing what to do with their extra free time, the Pokemon were having a small conversation of their own.

"_Hey, Glaceon! Over here!_" Pikachu called over to the Eeveelution.

"_Pikachu! Hey!_" Glaceon said, cuddling up to Pikachu, causing the latter to sweatdrop.

"_Another one to fall for our electric mouse friend here,_" Snivy stated. "_Won't see very much from that from me._"

Oshawott seemed to agree with the statement. "_Yeah! You'd never find someone to return feeling for you anyway! Even if you used attract on them!_"

"_Your point?_" Snivy said, somewhat annoyed.

"_Uh..._" Oshawott replied, deciding it was better just to leave for the moment and talk with some of the other Pokemon.

Snivy, on the other hand, was still deep in thought. "_Of all the possibilities, why did I have to fall for him..._"

* * *

**And that's just about it! Any way, I managed to add Snivyxsomebody, Pikachu/Glaceon, and Ash/Mew! Bam!**

**Latias: And why exactly did you do so?**

**I was bored! Also, don't forget to vote for your favorite story idea for me to write after this story's over! I need you opinion! And remember to-**

**Pikachu: -review and the next update should be soon!**

**Actually, it might be a while, I want to make sure I have the battles planned out better. If I don't finish, I'll start up "Team Ash".**

**Pikachu: The next update's for the other story anyway, so it will be soon!**

**Why do I even try...**


	7. A Quick Break

**Here we are, with our next chapter of Altovacation! Yahoo! I apologize for the lateness, but I had trouble with deciding the outcome for the next match. Then I realized that it doesn't need to start, so I wrote this little chapter to answer some things from my lovely readers and commenters!**

**Latias: Cliché much?**

**Anyway, here are the review responses!**

**...**

_Very good chapter with interesting Ash had it easy and May was...well she did defeat her strongest rival so good for the end was shocking because you just implied that Snivy fell for the crazy Sea otter .l!_ -Alpha A. B. 7

**Why do you assume that Snivy meant Oshawott? Because she was just talking to him? I'm definitely clearing that one up later...**

**...**

try SceptilexSnivy is better than SnivyxOshawott

also I have LOLed so hard i your story that it has become on eof my favorites -doorcf

**Well, Definitely clearing that one up here. Seriously. Did ANYONE look at my profile page?**

**Thanks! That's exactly what i go for!**

**...**

_I feel sorry for Ash and Pikachu getting unwanted attention from the oppersite gender. Will the boys ever chose who they love?_ -Okamisu

**In this story? I have yet to decide...**

**...**

_How about Snivy/Ash._ -JB

**No comment. READ.**

**...**

_What is wrong with you i can name tons of romantic moments between ash and dawn like he first contest to make her feel connfident he even enterd he saved her life so many times and her semi final contest when ther had that high five and on the movie whear he grabed her hand right befor she fell i could continu but C.B.A_ -finn the human jake the dog

**I'd love to respond if you had better grammar. But since that's not going to happen soon, I just never noticed the points for Pearlshipping actually had some realistic points, unlike some other ones.**

**...**

**That's it for now, so-**

**Pikachu: -read review and enjoy!**

**This is...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. GO BLAND STATEMENTS.**

**Note: Pokespeech will be treated as normal speech in this chapter, since it's really just one big conversation between some of the Pokemon.**

* * *

**ALTOVACATION**  
**A QUICK BREAK**

**Directly after last chapter...**

"Hey, Snivy come here!" Ash called to his Pokemon.

_On second thought, maybe it's not so bad,_ Snivy thought as she walked over and curled up in Ash's lap.

"Aw, she's such a cute Pokemon!" Dawn stated.

_She did not just go there..._ Snivy thought, standing up and glaring at Dawn.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"No," Ash replied. "Snivy's just not the cute-and-cuddly type..."

Ash knows me so well... Snivy thought.

Meanwhile, some of the other Pokemon were watching the scene.

"Aw, they look cute together!" Max's Kirlia commented.

"Yeah, sure..."Meloetta replied with an upset tone.

"What, you like him too?" Kirlia replied.

"And you don't like Max?" Meloetta countered.

"Uh..." Kirlia replied with a slight blush.

"Max and Kirlia, sitting in a -" Oshawott started before Kirlia stopped him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Kirlia said, anger in her voice.

"You know, this would be way more appropriate if it were Valentine's Day," Pikachu replied.

"You know," Meloetta said, "I hear that there's actually a lot of violence associated with that holiday."

"Prove it!" Mew, still transformed into an Eevee, replied.

"Well, the great Pokemon War in Kanto started on Valentine's Day. In fact, I think Valentine's Day even came about during a war."

"I believe you're thinking of what the humans call 'Romeo and Juliet', and that was just a little skirmish between families," Latias stated.

"Why can't we all just get along and have some fun?" Mew replied.

"Do we even need to answer?" Pikachu asked.

"Love is in the air, Mew..." Buneary added, hopping over next to Pikachu.

"Yeah, I think it has been since long before we got here..." Meloetta replied.

"Yup. Looks like It'll be Romeo and Juliet again, though. Look how many Pokemon fell in love with Ash! Like seven!" Mew noted.

"Really? That many? I doubt it," Pikachu replied.

"More like 5?"

"I guess that seems right. Did you know that Ash was voted most likely to marry a Pokemon in third grade?"

"Really?" Latias replied. "I'm going to go back to Ash now, so see you later!"

"Of course she is..." Pikachu sweatdropped. "She always has to be with Ash..."

"How do you think the next match is going to go?" Kirlia asked the other Pokemon.

"We'll never know until it's over..."

"Come on! We all know that Dawn's going to win! We've been training really hard!" Buneary said.

"Yeah, I've been running away from your Attract attacks all week..." Pikachu replied.

"Looks like Buneary learned a new move..." Glaceon stated. "So did I!" Glaceon released a stream of heart-shaped objects at Pikachu.

"Not again..." Pikachu complained before jumping out the way.

"Talk about a lame Attract attack! Watch me!" Mew sad playfully, launching the same attack at Pikachu. However, this time, the hearts encircled Pikachu like a bubble, causing Pikachu to let lose a thunderbolt in order to get rid of all of them.

"Talk about cheap..." Buneary replied. "This is way better!" Buneary was about to launch her own Attract at Pikachu, but Pikachu had had enough of it, and left back to Ash's shoulder to wait and watch the match.

"Aw, I needed practice with Attract..." Glaceon complained.

"You really need to get over it," Piplup said. "It's nothing."

"And you've gotten over your childish crush on Meloetta, then?" Kirlia said, giggling.

"No time to point fingers!" Piplup countered.

"I wasn't. I don't have any to point with."

"Hey, Buneary! It's time for the match!" Dawn called.

"Oh, I have to go, then. See you later!" Buneary said.

"Well, let's talk again later. We should watch the next match," Meloetta stated.

"I agree, it'll be fun!" Mew stated, running over to sit by Pikachu.

"Great, they're here..." Snivy muttered to herself. "They better not bother me..."

"It's alright, Snivy. You stay with Ash. I know you like him." Pikachu said.

"What? That's-"

"No point lying, I have a sixth sense wen it comes to this kind of thing."

_Great, now somebody else knows about it..._ Snivy thought to herself. _I might as well get some sleep. Nothing else better to do._

* * *

**Well, there we have it. Not much here, but something nevertheless. Review if you have anything, And I'll update when I finish the next chapter. Also, check out my new story, "Team Ash". It's a bit of a different style of writing, but you should enjoy it somehow.**


End file.
